


maybe someday

by winkiesempress



Series: kisah kembang api [1]
Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mas Suwa belum bahagia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiesempress/pseuds/winkiesempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suwa, pada akhirnya menyaksikan kembang api bersama Naho. Namun tak selamanya semua berjalan sesuai imaji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe someday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Orange (c) Takano Ichigo.  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Sekali ini saja, Suwa berdoa semoga ini waktu berbaik hati memberikan ekstensi. Atau mirakel yang mampu mengikat waktu dalam satu titik saja. Lebih lama, lebih lama. Suwa tak ingin ini berakhir.

Langit agak tertutup halimun, namun beberapa konstelasi berhasil meloloskan segelintir cahaya. Sayup terdengar langkah kaki para insan yang hendak menuju festival tahun baru, gelak tawa yang terdengar samar dari suatu distansi, euforia yang merebak dari tiap sudut kota. Tapi tiada satu pun yang mendistraksi atensi Suwa.

Karena bagi Suwa, berdiri di atap sekolah bersama Naho adalah kado akhir dan awal tahunnya yang terindah.

Naho berdiri kaku, terkadang melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan canggung, memastikan mereka tak terlewat barang satu sekon pun untuk mengucap selebrasi malam tahun baru. Tiada di antara mereka yang membuka konversasi, bahkan hanya untuk sepatah silabel pemecah hening, tidak ada. Entah mengapa sunyi yang mengambil alih kuasa.

Suwa mencintai Naho; meski Naho memilih abstain, entah tak tahu atau berpura-pura tak tahu, atau entah bagi Naho afeksi Suwa hanya entitas yang periferal saja. Entahlah. Suwa memilih untuk tidak mencari tahu. Meski iya, Suwa tentu pernah diam-diam berharap suatu saat di tangan Suwa-lah Naho akan menemukan bahagia, menemukan senyum tulus yang abadi, menjemput hari tua bersama. Satu sisi dalam hatinya menertawakan diri sendiri. _Konyol. Kau pikir hal seperti itu mungkin?_

Tapi di atap sekolah, dengan selaksa nyali yang telah terkumpul, Suwa berhasil membawa Naho ke sini. Suwa tak berniat mengimplikasikan cinta dalam kata. Ia hanya ingin melihat senyum Naho, senyum Naho dengan gemerlap kembang api bercermin pada matanya, itu saja.

"Naho—"

Secara impulsif, tiba-tiba rangkaian kembang api merekah pada dirgantara nan gulita, suara letupannya membuat Suwa dan Naho terkesiap, lalu kontan mengalihkan pandang pada angkasa. Panggilan Suwa terlupa. Warna-warni yang menggelimantang, bagai rangkaian gemintang, menyapa konstelasi untuk bertandang. Kembang api pertama yang mereka lihat bersama.

Suwa tentu tak lupa betapa ia hanya ingin melihat senyum dan refleksi warna pada Naho. Benaknya telah menoreh visi di mana bahagia menyambangi wajah Naho. Namun begitu ia menoleh Naho, tiada kurva yang menghias, tiada raut bahagia yang sedari tadi terlukis dalam imaji Suwa. Dan sang kembang api tak hanya berkaca pada netra Naho.

Ada likuid cemerlang yang turut berkilau, jatuh mengaliri pipi Naho.

"Naho? Kenapa ... kenapa kau menangis?" Suwa memutuskan untuk melontar kalimat interogatif. Tunggu. Misinya tak bisa menjadi fiasko seperti ini. Bukannya adalah senyum yang ingin Suwa saksikan, bukan air mata? Apakah Suwa salah langkah? Beribu tanya dan rasa khawatir menyergap, menyadari realita yang terjadi begitu kontradiksi dengan tujuan awal.

Tangan Naho menghapus air matanya secara paksa. "Ah, tidak, maaf ... aku hanya berpikir seandainya Kakeru bisa melihat kembang api seindah itu ..."

Kakeru.

Suwa membisu. Gadis yang telah terlampau lama ia cintai telah menyusun baluarti nan kokoh demi afeksinya pada Kakeru. Sebuah dinding yang tak akan runtuh sekali pun presensi Suwa berupaya melunakkannya. Apalagi Kakeru baru menuju nirwana setahun lalu, beberapa hari setelah festival kembang api, dan mereka tak sempat mendapat momen seperti ini sebelum Kakeru pergi.

Terlalu banyak angan-angan yang Kakeru lewatkan, tak sempat ia raih. Terlalu banyak momen yang harusnya Kakeru dapatkan, namun tak pernah tergapai. Ia memilih memanggil malaikat maut dengan tangannya sendiri.

Mendadak, rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati Suwa. Egoiskah ia?

Lalu, tangan Suwa menggenggam tangan Naho secara platonik, berusaha menunjukkan kehangatan hanya sebagai seorang sahabat, berusaha untuk tidak bertanya dalam hati kapan Naho menyadari eksistensi Suwa sebagai seorang yang menyukainya, memasang seulas senyum dan berkata,

"Kakeru mungkin telah melihat kembang api yang lebih indah di surga."

Akhirnya, Naho tersenyum tipis.

(Mungkin, suatu hari senyum itu akan abadi, dan Suwa akan menjadi alasannya. Mungkin)

**fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Aku shipper SuwaNaho, kok. Tapi karena mas Suwa maso jadi biarlah dia tersakiti /nggak  
> Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca!


End file.
